Come Away With Me
by scarlett-hued-shimako
Summary: Sachiko must decide if going away with Rei means more to her than her family name. Sachiko/Rei


**Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus, but life has swallowed me whole in the past few months. I hope to update my other stories as soon as I can, but know that will take awhile. **

**This story was inspired by Norah Jones' "Come Away with Me." This couple isn't done much, but I really like them together. Hopefully, some of you out there share my feelings too :) **

**Maria-sama ga Miteru and it's characters are not owned by me. Sadly. **

**Enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Come Away with Me**

She could still feel Rei's arms around her waist, Rei's warm breath tickling the back of her neck, and she could still hear Rei's light snoring floating around the room. That's why Sachiko Ogasawara laid in her bed with her eyes clamped shut, desperately trying to fight off the reality that would snatch Rei's memory away from her.

The soft patter of the rain hitting against the pavement outside her window lured Sachiko to open her sapphire eyes to reality. Rei had always loved waking up to the rain, and over the years, Sachiko fell in love with the sound too.

It reminded her of Rei.

To think, if she had a courageous bone in her body, she would have Rei sleeping next to her instead of _him._

Sachiko turned away from the window and scrutinized the body sprawled out on the right side of their bed. So he had come home, and if his still suit-clad body was anything to go by, it must have been pretty late, seeing that the suave Suguru didn't take the time to change into his night clothes. Sachiko grimaced when a powerful scent invaded her nostrils: cologne. And it wasn't Suguru's.

Sachiko knew of his affairs for he had openly told her about them.

"What's the point of pretending to each other, Sa-chan? We both know this is a loveless marriage."

And he was right; it was a loveless marriage, forced upon them by their family names. Sachiko knew Suguru wouldn't care if she stepped out of marital monogamy to receive the emotional and physical comforts he couldn't provide. Heck, he would even encourage it with a sardonic smile on his lips. But Sachiko didn't want anyone to warm her bed unless it was Rei, and there was no way she was going to degrade Rei by making her her mistress.

It had been five years, two months, and thirteen days since Rei slept in the same bed as her. She could still recall the exhilarating thrill of spending their first night together. They had told Sachiko's mother that it was going to be a sleepover, and it was. But sleeping in Rei's arms, especially after numerous entrance exams they had to take, held a far greater intimacy that only sex itself could surpass. Sachiko knew that she was taking a gamble by allowing Rei to hold her through the night, her mother could walk in at any moment, but she needed Rei.

So all inhibitions went out the door, and for the first time in a long time, Sachiko slept peacefully through the night.

The same way Sachiko fell asleep was the same way she woke up: in Rei's arms. But this time, there was the soft melody of rain hitting the pavement in the background.

Sachiko smiled.

Rei loved waking up to the rain. She turned slowly as to not disturb Rei and was met with a sight that still took her breath away. Gone were the responsibilities that came with being Rosa Foetida, an Onee-sama, a cousin, a daughter, a kendo captain, and left behind was a content smile and a peaceful expression.

"Hmmm, Sachiko," Rei murmured in her sleep.

Sachiko lifted her eyebrow. She always wondered what Rei dreamt about, and judging by the sound it wasn't the most chaste of dreams. It almost made her blush. Yes, almost. Sachiko Ogasawara wasn't going to let the sound of her name make her blush, even though it was said so seductively by Rei. She did, however, let a soft giggle escape her lips.

She felt happy.

She turned away from Rei, slowly as to not disturb her, and once again allowed the rain drops to dictate her attention.

How long had they been together? About six months wasn't it?

She remembered how it all started like if it was yesterday. They had been in the Rose Mansion, alone, seeing as the other girls were busy helping Tsutako with a photography club project. They were drinking tea, reminiscing about the past few years. And in the mist of laughter and sighs, the great Rosa Chinensis allowed some pastry crumbs to reside on the corner of her lips, but there was no need to worry; Rei was there. Rei was always there.

With an amused smile on her lips, Rei gently wiped away the crumbs away from Sachiko's lips, cupping her cheek in the process. The laughter died away as they became enchanted with the other's eyes. They weren't sure who started leaning in first, but eventually their lips met and it was sweet.

No, not sweet. It was bloody amazing, and too utterly short in Sachiko's opinion.

Rei pulled away with a horrified expression on her blush-stained face.

"I'm s-sorry Sachiko. I didn't mean to."

Sachiko didn't say anything. No coherent thought would grace her mind, only the memory of Rei's lips on her's. Rei, scared because Sachiko hadn't said anything, got up from her seat and headed towards the door, berating herself for being so stupid, when Sachiko's velvety yet hesitant voice stopped her.

"How long?'

Sachiko didn't have to say anything else. Rei knew what she meant.

Rei looked down at her feet.

"The first day Onee-sama brought me to the Rose Mansion as her official petite soeur. She had taken me by the hand and lead me into the room, telling me along the way not to be nervous. But how couldn't I be nervous? The Roses were going to be passing judgment on me, and no matter how calm and collected I might have appeared when we entered the room, I was trembling inside. As Onee-sama presented me to you guys, I watched each of your expressions, and of course all of you were judging me, but when I got to you, you gave me a reassuring smile and it relaxed me immensely. And pretty soon after spending days then months with you, I fell for you. Hard. And I'm sorry about the kiss. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand."

Rei turned to leave, and Sachiko leaped to her feet to stop her. If she was being truthful with herself, completely and utterly truthful with herself, Sachiko would admit that she had fallen for the tall bishonen girl as well.

Sachiko grabbed Rei's arm and turned her around. Rei didn't say anything as she braced herself for a slap, a kick, or an icy glare that would break her heart. But what Rei wasn't expecting was Sachiko to laced their fingers together and to lay her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, let's not waste anymore time." Sachiko whispered.

Rei was confused. She was expecting a lot of things, but certainly not this.

"What do you mean Sachiko?" Rei asked cautiously.

Sachiko pulled away and looked into Rei's hazel eyes.

"I've fallen for you too, Rei. It was about a year ago. Eriko-sama asked me to return a book to you. Why couldn't she wait until the meeting was beyond me and I told her so. She chuckled, handed me the book, and said you were at kendo practice. I was going to tell her I wasn't going to go, when Onee-sama said I would be glad to go. So I went, but I wasn't pleased about it. I entered the kendo dojo and immediately saw you dueling some other girl. I paused and watched you because, well, I like watching you during kendo matches. You just look so fierce and determined and yet you're so graceful. Anyways, you finished your match, and then, you started walking towards me. I took a step forward, with the intention of meeting you half way, when I slipped. It all happened so fast and before I knew it, I wasn't on the cold floor, but in your arms. I looked at your eyes and they were twinkling when you said 'Careful Sachiko.' And I don't know. I just found you so utterly dashing. And I kept thinking about the accident, days later, and I guess I developed a little school girl crush on you. But it blossomed into something more during our Onee-samas' graduation. You rescued me Rei. And you've been such a great friend. My best friend in fact. How could I not fall for you?"

Sachiko pulled away, looking into Rei's eyes, squeezing her hands.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I was scared, and to be truthful, the timing wasn't right not that it'll ever be right when it's concerning me. But if you feel for me what I feel for you, I don't see why we shouldn't try and see where it leads us."

Rei stood there, not knowing what to say as she stared into Sachiko's honest and vulnerable eyes, and all inhibitions went away. She brought Sachiko's hands to her lips and and planted a kiss on each finger, and when she finished, she squeezed them as she gave Sachiko a soft smile before she said that it sounded like a fine idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked as she startled Sachiko away from her thoughts. Sachiko turned away from the window and was greeted with the hazy smile of one Hasekura Rei.

"I was thinking about the day we first kissed." Sachiko replied as she tried to untousled Rei's mused hair, but to no avail.

Rei raised an eyebrow at the heiress. "Why were you thinking about that?"

Fiddling with Rei's shirt, Sachiko replied, rather innocently. "I don't know. I guess imaging your blush ridden face as you tried to apologized was so adorable." Sachiko laughed when Rei's face fell.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Rei said right before she grabbed a giggling Sachiko and pulled her on top of her body.

"Rei!" Sachiko squealed, but settled down when she was comfortably on top of Rei.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the other's breathing and the rain's patter on the pavement, and they couldn't imagine wanting be in any other place.

"I like being like this with you Rei." Sachiko whispered, breaking the silence. Rei shifted so that she could look Sachiko in the eye, and when she did, Rei gave her a tender smile.

"I do too."

Sachiko laid her head on the crook of Rei's neck to hide the blush on her face. It still amazed her that after knowing the girl for so long, Rei could still make her blush, but when Sachiko thought about it some more, she realized she wouldn't want it any other way.

"You know Rei," Sachiko paused until she had Rei's utmost attention. "when I was little, I believed that the epitome of happiness was waking up to the rain, surrounded by the arms of the one I love, and I can tell you right now, that I was right."

Rei was too filled with emotion that she couldn't think of anything to say, but what was coherent enough to bring Sachiko's head down and captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rei whispered, "I'm so lucky."

Sachiko smiled as she searched for Rei's hand under the covers and when she found it, she interlocked their fingers together.

"So am I." Sachiko said as she stroked Rei's cheek. "So, do you have any idea what your epitome of happiness is?"

Rei thought for a moment.

"I do."

"What is it?"

"I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, hand in hand, on a mountain top, filled with yellow grass that grows knee high." Rei replied wistfully as she held Sachiko closer to her.

"We should do that sometime then."

"But don't you have an engagement party tonight?" Rei asked.

The question was the gravity that brought Sachiko and Rei down from their sweet-escape romance and back to reality. It was the reality that both girls ignored since the beginning of their relationship: Sachiko's impending marriage to Suguru.

"I do." Sachiko whispered.

Rei didn't say anything else and soon, a pregnant silenced filled the room, both girls lost in their thoughts.

Sachiko didn't want to marry Suguru; everyone knew that, even her parents knew to an extent of her dislike for the man, but she was still being forced into marrying Suguru, with no regards to her feelings, just so their companies could merge.

She hated him, she hated them, but most of all she hated her damn last name, the thing keeping her away from Rei.

"Sachiko?"

Sachiko shifted to look into Rei's eyes. "Yes?"

"Come away with me."

"What?" Sachiko asked in disbelief. What was Rei talking about?

"Come away with me Sachiko. We can go tonight before your engagement party. My parents have a cabin in the mountains. We can go there and figure this all out."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not Sachiko? Are you willing to throw happiness and marry a man you don't love, who could never love you, just so your parents can be happy?"

"It's not that simple Rei."

Rei let out a frustrated growl as she got off the bed.

"I know it's not." Rei sighed in defeat. "Anything concerning you isn't simple."

Sachiko got off the bed to stop her.

"Rei, I love you" Sachiko cried as she grabbed Rei's hand.

"I love you too." Rei said as she pulled Sachiko into a tight embrace. "But it still doesn't erase the fact that you're going to marry another."

"I'm sorry Rei but I just can't-" Sachiko was cut off by Rei's finger.

"I understand Sachiko, but you can't expect me to continue being the secret you fancy yourself with whenever you feel like it"

"Rei…" Sachiko cried, not knowing what else to say.

Cradling her head gently, Rei planted a loving kiss on Sachiko's forehead before she turned to leave.

She paused, however, when her hand gripped the door knob, looking back to see a crumbling Sachiko.

"The offer still stands until you realize what you really want." Rei turned back and walked out the door.

The guillotine of the door shutting cut through the room and cut through Sachiko's heart. She fell to the ground crying, not knowing what else to do.

"I'd prefer wine if you have any." Suguru murmured in his sleep, forcing Sachiko away from her trip down memory lane. Sachiko shifted her glaze to look at Suguru again and sighed in dejection.

She should have taken Rei up on her offer. Then it would be Rei who would be sprawled out on the bed instead of _him._

Looking at the phone across the room, Sachiko wished she could call her, but they hadn't spoken since Eriko's wedding a couple of years ago, and even then, it was only a volleyball of sparse words. She wanted that smooth low voice back in her life again, teasing her about her short temper or her lady-like manners. Most of all she wanted Rei back in her life.

But she couldn't have her unless she gave up Suguru, her family, her name, and when the thought of Rei saving her from falling entered her mind, Sachiko decided it was well worth it.

Quickly getting out of bed with a giddiness she hadn't felt since grade school, Sachiko grabbed the phone and dialed the number so ingrained in her memory.

It rang for awhile, increasing Sachiko's nerves and heart rate, and when Sachiko was about to hang up, someone answered.

"_Hello?_" The Sachiko froze. The voice on the other end was undeniably Rei's, a groggy and annoyed Rei at that.

Words left Sachiko, and she stood there, not knowing what to say.

"_Hello? If no one's there, I'm hanging up._"

"Rei, it's Sachiko."

There was a pause.

"..._What's wrong Sachiko?_"

"Nothing's wrong Rei. I was just wondering if the offer still stands."

"_The offer," _Rei repeated. Sachiko could almost hear the gears turning in Rei's head instead of her breathing_"…of course it still stands Sachiko_."

"Do you mind picking me up right now? I know you wanted to go during the night-"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Rei cut her off, undoubtedly a smile growing on her lips.

"Okay" Sachiko replied as Rei hung up. She smiled at the phone before she started her main task: packing.

Sachiko headed to her closet and pulled out her black suitcase and filled it with as much clothing as possible. She wasn't going to step into this room after today, and she couldn't miss anything important. Because of her frenetic packing movements, Sachiko had awoken Suguru, who sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing Sa-chan?" He asked drowsily. Sachiko looked at him and smiled.

"I'm leaving you."

Suguru stared at Sachiko, and once he realized Sachiko was dead serious, he laid back down on the bed, snuggling into the covers.

"About time Sa-chan."

Sachiko paused from packing and gave Suguru confused look.

"You aren't mad?" Sachiko asked, dumbfounded.

Suguru looked at her smiled. "Even though I could never be in love with you Sachiko, I do love you and want to see you happy. And I know Rei-san makes you happy."

Sachiko stared at Suguru in wonderment. "How did you... "

"Because if it wasn't so obvious when you were still in Lillian, I would say those longing glances you threw at Rei during Eriko-san's wedding said it all."

Sachiko blushed as she finished packing. Of course Suguru knew, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole Yamayurikai knew as well. But Sachiko didn't have time to dwell on the thought any longer. Rei was coming.

Rei was coming for her.

Once done she turned to Suguru. "I'm leaving now."

Suguru sat up. "Do you know where you're going?"

Sachiko shook her head, a light smile on her lips. "I have no clue, but I'll be happy that's for sure."

Suguru stood up and gave his soon to be ex-wife a hug.

"If you need anything, you have my number." Suguru said sincerely.

"I will." Sachiko replied as she hugged him back. "Goodbye Suguru."

"Goodbye and good luck." Suguru said and with that, Sachiko walked out of the room.

It was difficult to keep the excitement out of her steps as she rushed down the stairs. She didn't want to appear unseemly when she saw Rei, but she couldn't help herself.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she tip-toed her way out the house, making sure that none of the help saw her. They would try to stop her, telling her parents in the process, and then she would never get to see Rei.

Once outside, Sachiko ran to the front of the gates. She didn't care how crazy she looked or that she was getting wet from the rain. She wanted to see Rei, and that thought threw out anything else residing in her mind.

She ran through puddles, fallen leaves clinging to her legs, her hair, her suitcase. But she kept running and soon, she passed the gates.

And there she was, leaning against a black motorcycle with two helmets in her hands. Sachiko slowed down in her movements until she walked the last few feet separating her from Rei. When she was finally in front of the taller girl, she smiled a heartfelt smile, and brought Rei's lips down to her waiting lips.

It was a hungry kiss, pent up longing and desire. The rain was falling on them but they didn't care. The helmets and Sachiko's luggage were getting wet, but again, they didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Rei. I was a coward. I just couldn't handle the thought of going against my family, but I soon realized that losing you was even worse." Sachiko rambled once their lips pulled apart, but was silenced again when Rei attacked her lips.

Eventually, the need for air became to great.

"Sachiko, let's not waste anymore time." Rei said as she rested her forehead on Sachiko's. "Let's get going."

Rei hopped on the motorcycle, after putting Sachiko's luggage away, and started the engine. Sachiko followed suit, thankful that she was wearing jeans. Rei handed her a helmet, that Sachiko quickly put on, and Sachiko, with hint of hesitancy and longing, put her arms around Rei's waist, pressing herself as close as possible to the blonde.

"Where are we going Rei?" Sachiko asked, though she didn't really care about the answer as long as she had Rei.

Rei chuckled. "I told you my parents had a cabin in the mountains."

"I'm glad." Sachiko said she snuggled into Rei's back. "Oh, and Rei?"

"What, Sachiko?" Rei asked as she started driving away from the Ogasawara mansion.

Sachiko waited until the mansion disappeared from their view, becoming only a memory in her mind. She was out, and she was with the woman she loved, and that she concluded was her epitome of happiness.

"Thank you for letting me come away with you." Sachiko said, tears choking her words.

Rei smiled. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes to.

"No problem."

**FIN**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think :) **

**P.S.-Happy Holidays! **


End file.
